The Waitress
by Zenkx
Summary: Sano meets a young woman named Meiou, who has come to Kyoto in search of a job. He allows her to stay with Kenshin and his friends, not knowing her secret... that she may not be what she think she is...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: The Silver-Haired Waitress**

"Waitress! Some sashimi please!"

"Meiou! Meiou Seishiro!"

The young serving girl wiped the sweat off her forehead as she made her way to the manager's room at the back of the Hana Restaurant in Shimabara.

She fiddled with her apron, wondering what the manager wanted this time. She was a very hard woman, and complaints often reach her even before the costumers do. It seems she has a good hearing when it comes to those.

She opened the flap to the room and answered nervously, "H…hai… you called for me?"

The older woman turned to her as she spoke. Maya Yumezaki is not really cold-hearted, but merely very strict when it comes to work. If she sees one of her workers sleeping around, that worker would face the threat of a bamboo sword on his face.

But still, she knows that she owes a lot to this woman.

Especially since she's her aunt…

"Meiou… is something wrong?"

Maya asked her quite gently, but still, the exhaustion in her voice made the girl's throat constrict. She clutched her apron and said, "Go…gomen nasai. I know I haven't been working a lot lately…"

"I'm going to send you to Kyoto."

Meiou's eyes widened at the words.

Maya turned to her as she continued, "I know that the reason you're exhausted is because you do almost all of the work around here. I really don't want you to die of exhaustion…"

"But I'm fine! Really! I can still work…"

Maya smiled, "It's not that, Meiou. I'm sending you to Kyoto because my cousin's restaurant needs more help there. She wanted me to send a hard-working worker, so I decided to send you off. Her wages are far better than mine, and you can take shifts so you don't have to tire yourself."

Meiou looked down at the floor, "De…demo…"

Maya came forward and patted her shoulder; "I want you to discover this for yourself, Meiou. You can't expect to work in this puny island for all your life, do you?"

"But… what will happen to you everyone?'

Maya snorted as she went to a nearby desk and took some papers. "We'll be fine. There are plenty of other people who want to work here. You go ahead, we'll write you." She smiled again as she gave the papers, "Here's your salary for this month, as well as a few Yens for your other expenses. Your boat and train ticket is there, as well as my letter for the head waitress."

Meiou smiled as she tucked the papers into her apron and bowed, "A…arigatou…Maya-sama… I'll go start packing now."

She headed for the flap again, but before she left, she asked, "What's the name of the restaurant I'm going to work at?"

"Lenny's."

"Arigato, Waity! Just put it in my tab, will you?"

Tae and Tsubame looked at the door to find that their regular customer has left again without paying. They both sweat-dropped as they started fixing the table.

Meanwhile, the man who didn't pay started walking down the dark street of Kyoto. His white pants and coat drifted eerily in the dark as he started whistling. His brown hair stood up on ends, with a red band keeping it from falling from his face. He looked like a very powerful and menacing man, with the sign of the Sekihou group on the back of his shirt.

But of course, the people knew who he was… he was Sanosuke Sagara. Friend of Kenshin Himura, and formerly known as Zanza the Gangster.

Sano stopped whistling for a while, his body sensing danger. His senses were right, for a cry for help came piercing the silence of the night by the river.

"Tasukete! Tasukete kudasai!"

The hooded-woman pushed off her assailants as they started ripping her things. The bag where she kept her things fell to the hand of one of the shortest of the thugs, who had started rummaging around for money. Another pinned her arm behind her back and had planted a wicked looking dagger on her neck. The leader of the thugs looked on, holding his sword on his shoulder and grinning wickedly as his man rummaged her bag.

"Oi! I found some money and a necklace!" said the short one.

"How much?"

"Four… five…six… seven… seven thousand five hundred Yen!"

The leader smirked as he walked towards the woman and smiled at her, "So much money for one woman. Where'd you get it? You a geisha or something?"

The woman snarled, "I am a waitress… which is a far more honorable occupation that yours, obviously."

"NANI!"

A hard slap made the woman's knees buckle, and the other thug held on to her so she wouldn't fall. She had bitten her lip, and blood started dripping from her minute wound. The leader caught her chin and forced her face to look at him. "So much spunk for a woman. Very spirited. I like that…"

"The girl's richer than we thought…"

The shorter thug had stuffed her money into his pocket, straightened up and said, "Well, seems like that's all she's got." He then grinned lasciviously, "I say we take other thing from her… like… her virtue, perhaps?"

The leader grinned wickedly at her, "Good idea…"

"IIE!"

"YAMERO!"

The three thugs looked behind them to find a man clothed in white smirking at them. The leader scoffed, "Get out of here, punk. Don't cause us any trouble…"

Sano scratched his head, "The way I see it, you guys are the ones causing trouble around here..." He cracked his knuckles and said, "And I don't like trouble makers."

The leader withdrew his sword and mentioned for his cohorts. The other thug released the woman and she fell to her knees to the dirt. The leader then smiled and said, "You asked for this, boy."

Sano smiled as he raised his fingers and mentioned them forward, "Ikuso…"

The fight was over just as quickly as it had started. Sano disposed the two lesser thugs with a punch and a kick even before they knew it. They fell to the dirt with a silent thud and the leader stood there gaping at his posse.

Sano yawned and said, "Oh… this is so boring. Are there any new guys around here? How about you? Maybe you can be of a challenge… Oro?"

It seems that the leader had run off, leaving his two friends unconscious. Sano smiled, "Coward…"

A gagging sound snapped him back and he went to where the woman was still kneeling on the dirt. She was holding her throat and coughing pretty badly, and it got him worried. He kneeled beside her and said, "Oi, daijobu desu ka?"

The hooded woman nodded and said, "Hai. Daijobu desu. I got a little nick on my neck and it's bleeding, but it's not deep."

She pulled the cloth covering her head and placed it on her neck to prevent the bleeding before looking up at Sano. And for the first time in ages, he felt his breath knocked out of his chest because of a woman.

The girl had long, silvery hair that fell gracefully down her back and slim shoulders, their tips reaching slightly near her waist. The locks framed her heart shaped face, cream of color and scented with cherry blossoms. The face sported full red lips, a quaint nose, and sky blue eyes with perfect lashes.

She bowed to him then, and Sano noticed she was wearing an emerald green kimono with a matching green obi. Even in the dark, Sano could see she was a well-endowed woman and he swallowed at the thought.

The red lips smiled at him and the blue eyes gazed gratefully at his face. "Thank you… for saving my life. I am in debt to you…"

Sano shook his head and smiled at the woman. He took an edge of his coat and ran it through her lip, cleaning away the blood. He then stood up and offered his hand. "You owe me no such thing. Ore wa Sanosuke Sagara."

The woman took his hand and raised herself up. Sano felt as if he touched a warm fabric of silk. "A…atashi… Meiou Seishiro. I… just got here a few minutes ago."

His eyebrow rose, "Oro? A traveler?"

Meiou smiled at him, as she answered, "Well no more like a woman looking for work." She looked around at her sadly, "That's the reason I came here… before these thugs attacked me."

Sano smiled as he turned his direction to the thugs, "Speaking of thugs…" he said as he grabbed one of the thugs on his collar, "I believe you owe this woman some money…"

"And my necklace!" Meiou added, "Give me back my necklace!"

He smiled again as he shook the thief hard enough to rattle his teeth. "You heard her. The money and the necklace. Give it now, or else…"

Sano cracked his knuckles so loud that the thug shook with fear just from the sound of it. He pulled the small bag from his shirt and gave it to Meiou.

"Is everything in there, Meiou? Not a single Yen missing?"

Meiou sighed in relief as she said; "Yes… it's all here."

"Alright." He pulled the thug up the air and said menacingly, "Get the hell out of here, pal. And take your busted up friend with you. Make sure I don't see any of you, or you'll get another serving of a knuckle sandwich."

The thug nodded pathetically as he swallowed. Sano then let go of the thief and he fell to the dirt, scrambling for dear life with his friend who had recovered.

Meiou giggled at the sight of grown men scrambling away and Sano chuckled along with her. "Thugs like those are usually chickens. You shouldn't worry about them." He smiled brightly to Meiou as he bent over and helped her collect her fallen things. "So where are you headed anyway? I'm not so sure if there are any vacancies around here…"

Meiou straightened up as she finished collecting her things and flipped her hair off her shoulder. The gesture was simple and habitual, but it made Sano stare at her like an idiot. " I was going to go to a restaurant called Lenny's. My former manager told me I was going to be shifted there…"

"Ah… tough luck. Lenny's is closed now, and I'm pretty sure that all of the people there had already gone home. You'll have to wait 'til tomorrow morning."

Meiou looked disappointed, "I should have gone earlier. Oh, what am I going to do now…?"

"Nani?"

She looked up at him sadly as she fiddled with her bag, "I… don't have a place to stay. My manager said I was going to board in the restaurant. But since it's closed now, I… don't have a place to stay for today."

Sano's brows furrowed at her problem, "Hai… that is quite a problem…" But he smiled again as he thought of an idea.

"Why don't you stay with a friend of mine, Kamiya Kaoru? Her dojo's quite empty, and I'm sure she'll be glad to help you out. You can sleep there for tonight, and tomorrow morning, I'll take you to Lenny's. Is that okay with you?"

Meiou smiled up at him as the two of them started to walk, "Are… are you sure it's okay? I really don't want to bother anyone…"

Sano thought for a moment before asking, "Can you cook well?"

"Hai… why'd you ask?"

"So that I'll know that you're going to be more of a help than a bother…"


	2. Chapter 2

  
CHAPTER 2: Unknown Relations 

"Ahh… soo ka. Sure, you can stay."

They were in the Kamiya Kasshin dojo, since Sano insisted that she stay over there for the night. It was a good thing that Megumi and Genzai-sensei were there, and her wounds were cleaned and bounded with soft bandages.

Meiou smiled gratefully at Kaoru and her friend, Kenshin Himura. "Arigato gozaimasu. I promise, I won't bother you at all…"

The red-haired samurai known as Kenshin smiled at her, "Oh, you're not a bother. It's good that we have another person here at the house."

"Are you sure that you don't want to board here while you work for Lenny's?" Kaoru asked.

Meiou shook her head and said, "Well, I'm still not sure if I'll be able to board there. I'll stay if I can't…"

The two girls who were sitting near them jumped up with glee. The one named Suzume touched her hand and said, "Nee, Meiou-san… will you play with us if you stay here?"

She smiled at the young girl and touched her hair, "Of course, I will."

Suzume laughed with her sister, Ayame, as they ran out the door screaming, "We have another friend!"

Kenshin smiled at her again, "You're very good with children. Are there any other chores you can do?"

Meiou shrugged, "I can do any chore you tell me to…"

"That's great!"

Meiou looked at Kaoru as she asked, "What's great?"

"How would you like to work here? You can baby-sit the kids when I'm gone."

Meiou's eyebrows rose, "I… don't think I get it…"

"Kaoru-dono teaches most of the time. She teaches her Kamiya Kasshin technique to kids all around this area." Kenshin explained, "Unfortunately, I have chores to do here at the dojo and I sometimes have a hard time doing my chores and taking care of them at the same time. I was kind of hoping that you'd be able to help while I do my chores. Do you think you can help?"

"Oh… uh… sure. But I have to make sure that I'll be able to keep up with my schedule at the restaurant." Meiou said nervously.

Kaoru waved a hand and said, "Oh, you don't have to worry. The head waitress is our friend. I'm sure she can give you a good schedule."

Meiou released a sigh of relief as she said, "Arigato gozaimasu."

"Well, it's getting late." Kenshin said as he stood up, "I'll go start cooking dinner."

Meiou stood up with him and said, "If you'd like I can do the cooking for you…"

Kenshin smiled as he nodded, "I almost forgot that you're a waitress. Okay, if you'd like you can do the cooking for tonight. We would also appreciate it if we can taste your cooking."

He led her to the kitchen where she immediately started dinner. She made sashimi and sushi for everyone, as well as some rice. Kenshin helped her during the chopping, but he gave her freedom when it comes to the cooking. He admitted that she had great cooking techniques, and soon enough, their dinner was ready.

Sano, Megumi, Doctor Genzai and the children decided to stay over to taste her cooking. And since she cooked enough food to feed eleven people, everyone was pleased and full when they finished.

"Ahhh! That's the best meal I've had in ages!" Yahiko exclaimed as he lay back to rest his full stomach.

Sano smiled at her through his bangs as he gnawed on a fishbone, "I guess it can be expected. She is a waitress, you know."

Megumi nodded in agreement, "This is amazing! There's even some flavor in the rice. Where have you learned to cook?"

Meiou smiled at Megumi's compliment, "My Aunt Maya and I studied Chinese cooking a few years ago. I learned a lot and also learned to make better food by experimenting."

"That must be the reason why you cooked so much stuff. It's wonderful! I've never had such a great meal!" Genzai-sensei commented as he laid back.

Meiou looked around and said, "Wow, everyone seems so full! I know just the way to help you." She then went to the kitchen and took out a pot of tea and some cups. "My aunt always told me that a cup of tea always does some good during the digestion. And we could sit outside while we wait for its effect."

Megumi smiled as she took a cup with her, "That would be a nice idea…"

"And while we're outside, we have discuss about some of my patients, Megumi." Genzai-sensei added as he also took a cup. The both of them went out to the garden.

Meanwhile, both Yahiko and Kaoru stood up and took the dishes. Meiou immediately reached out to help them clear the table, but Kenshin's hand stopped her. "Let them do it. You've done enough today. Why don't you go to your room and rest? I'll ask Sano to accompany you."

Sano immediately came forward, "Hai! I'll accompany you to one of the guest rooms…" He said as he hoisted her bag to his shoulder, "I'll take these so you don't have to worry."

"Ahhh… demo…"

Kenshin waved off her protests as he gently pushed her towards the door. "We'll be fine! Just go ahead and rest. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Meiou nodded shyly to Kenshin, "H…hai. Arigato gozaimasu…"

"Oyasumi nasai, Meiou-san!" Ayame and Suzume cried before Kenshin closed the door.

Meiou smiled as she turned to Sano, "Where is my room?"

Sano pointed to the nearby building just behind the dojo, "It's that way, that's where they all sleep. Let's go, I'll show you to your room."

They started walking towards the house, with Sano leading the way. The moon was shining brightly and Meiou kept looking at it. Finally, she stopped, "Oh… kirei…"

Sano turned back and asked, "Nani?"

"The moon… it's so beautiful here. I've never seen it so… huge before."

He smiled at her and asked, "Why? Isn't it beautiful where you came from?"

Meiou smiled as she looked down sadly, "The moon in Shimabara is just as beautiful, but…" she sighed, "I really can't look at the sky from there. It brings very bad memories."

Sano's eyes widened at her words, "You're… from Shimabara?"

She nodded her head and looked at him, "Hai… Why? Have you been there?"

"Uhh… hai. I've been there with Kenshin…"

Her blue eyes turned to him. He noticed that fear and a hint of embarrassment coming from her eyes, "Then… you know about… Shogo and Sayo Amakusa…?"

He nodded again.

Meiou became silent for a while, before saying, "I was… there… when Shimabara burned. I saw…everything…" She swallowed, "I know what they went through. I knew it was painful to see their parents murdered for their beliefs. And coming back for revenge. My own parents were murdered that night, and I also want revenge, like Shogo did. I mourned when Shozo told me Sayo was dead and even more when I heard that Shogo was exiled… I knew everything about them, and I loved them both like a family."

Sano's brown eyes widened even further, "How would you know such things? And how come you could say that you loved them like a family?"

Meiou raised her eyes to Sano again, and he saw that they were filled with tears, "Because they ARE my family… They were my cousins."

"NANI!"

"Hai… she told me herself."

Sano had just returned from the house after showing Meiou her room. After what she told him, she became silent and shy again and only said "arigato" when he left her room. He had just broken the news to the group, and all of them were shocked.

"How can that be! I though that there were only two Amakusa's?" Yahiko asked suddenly.

"Apparently, we didn't check out his family tree. I guess he had an aunt or uncle with the name 'Seishiro'". Kenshin said as he thought about what his friend told him.

"Hmmm… I guess so."

All of them became silent before Kaoru said, "It must be horrible for her to lose her cousins like that…"

Yahiko thought for a moment before saying, "I wonder if they were even close."

Sano nodded, "Oh, they're close alright. Shogo left her a necklace of his with that weird cross. He said he gave it to her before leaving Japan to be exiled."

"Oh, that makes sense." Megumi said as she sipped the last of her tea, "Her knowledge from China and her necklace. It's her last remembrance of them. No wonder she doesn't want to lose it."

Kaoru's brows furrowed as she thought of something, "Wait a minute… she said that she still have a relative, her aunt up in Shimabara, that took care of her. Doesn't that strike you as strange?"

Sano shook his head as he answered, "Nope… not unless her aunt adopted her after Shimabara's burning…"

Silence reigned the group again as they continued to think. Finally, Megumi said, "Well, I suggest we all get some rest. We don't have to stay all night here just to think about this. We'll just ask her tomorrow, after her work at Lenny's. Does that sound good?"

Kenshin sighed before answering, "I guess it's a good idea."

Sano got up from where he was sitting and said, "Okay, fine. Let's just ask her tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

  
CHAPTER 3: Light… Then Darkness 

"Oi, Meiou-chan!"

Meiou turned to the door to see Sano waving at her. She smiled as she waved back.

Waity wiped a hand on her forehead and smiled at her, "Meiou, you did a wonderful job today. Your shift is over now, I'm sure Tsubame will come along any moment."

Meiou wiped her hands on her apron, "Are you sure you don't need any help? I can help while Tsubame isn't here yet. There's still some dishes left in the sink that I can wash for you…"

The older woman waved her off, "No, you don't have to do that. Tsubame will be more than willing to do dishes. Besides, I think you need to look around the town for a moment…since it was such a horrible sight when you first came here." Tae smiled again as she undid the ribbons of Meiou's apron and gently pushed her to the door.

Meiou smiled gratefully at the head waitress, "Uh… arigato. I'll be back tomorrow. Sayonara desu…"

The woman nodded as she added, "Oh… and tell Sano to pay up his tab."

Meiou smirked up at Sano as he stood beside her scratching his head, "A…ano… I meant to pay them sooner or later…"

Meiou giggled at Sano's expression as she started walking down the street. Sano caught up a step beside her and said, "Ano… Kenshin told me to ask you if maybe you would like to help me buy the groceries. I can't really carry all the stuff he wants me to buy."

She smiled up at him and said, "Sure! I'll be glad to help."

The smile she bestowed was rather sweet and childish, but beautiful altogether. It made him lose his thinking for a moment before saying, "Ahaha! Okay, let's go! I'll buy you a treat before we go home."

They went to the marketplace, with Meiou in the lead since Sano doesn't really know how to buy the right type of vegetables or how to pick which one is fresh. Meiou kept smiling, and soon enough, the vendors were smiling with her and even began giving her discounts. After a few minutes, they bought some cakes for themselves and some other pastries for the people in the dojo. They started heading home, but Sano insisted that they rest by the river and eat the cake there.

Sano laid down the sack of rice he had been carrying and sat down the grass. He saw Meiou still standing up and he patted a place beside him, "Why don't you sit down for a moment? It's still early, and let's eat the cake here. I'm kind of hungry from carrying this sack."

Meiou arranged her kimono and sat beside him as she handed him his part of the cake. She giggled as she said, "Do you want to eat the cake here because you're hungry or because you don't want to share with Yahiko when we get home?"

Sano sweat-dropped as he said, "Heh… I guess you found me out."

Meiou laughed as she opened up her cake, "It's okay. I already knew you were going to say that. That's why I bought some pastries. I hope Yahiko and Kaoru will like this…"

Sano laughed out loud as he answered, "Yahiko will eat anything as long as it isn't Kaoru's cooking."

They both laughed out loud but Meiou sobered up quickly. She bit on her cake and gazed at the blue, running water of the river. Sano poked her slightly, and she turned to him, "Nani?"

"You know, I only met you yesterday, but I feel like I know you already." He smiled as he said, "When you tend to remember something from your past, your eyes get all misty and you start staring out into space."

She giggled a she pushed a lock of her hair our of her eyes, "I just remembered something…"

Sano was silent for a moment before saying, "Shogo and Sayo…?"

A sigh escaped her lips before saying, "Yes. I miss them very much… I write letters to Shogo now and then, but… it's different from seeing him personally."

He shifted his body as he asked, "What was it like to be with Shogo and Sayo?"

She shrugged, "I wasn't able to spent much time with them. After the burning of Shimabara, we were separated. They lived with Uncle Hyoe in China, while I was raised and adopted by my Aunt Maya. Four years ago, we were reunited, when Aunt Maya and I studied culinary arts in China. I was only there for a few months, but I could see that they really missed Japan, and all their people in Shimabara. Sayo was very excited about having her cousin visit her; I remembered that she never left me alone. Hmm, she was very sophisticated… I used to envy her a lot." She giggled slightly, "I used to tell her that I had a huge crush on her brother, but she just laughed and waved it off like it was nothing."

Sano grinned at the thought and poked her again, "Nee, you had a crush on Shogo?"

Meiou face turned beet-red as she hushed him, "Shhh! Please don't tell!"

He shrugged as he bit a piece of his cake, "Of course, I'm going to tell! It's not like Shogo's going to know about it!"

"No! Sano!"

He laughed even more at her expression and began prancing around, his cake scattering crumbs on the soft grass, "Meiou and Shogo sitting under a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage…"

"Sanosuke!"

Sano wasn't able to shout when Meiou's whole body weight came crashing down on him. Both of them plunged into the cold river. He tried to breathe in, but when he did, he swallowed globs of water. He coughed and tried to swim up, and in the process, felt Meiou's kimono drifting around him. He pulled her up and gasped for air as he reached for the muddy bank.

He raised himself up with one arm while the other brought Meiou to shore. Breathing in the precious air, he was able to gasp out a question. "What the devil do you think are you doing! You could have killed me!"

He looked beside him to see that Meiou had not risen herself up. In fact, she was pale and white as a sheet and she hasn't opened her eyes. Her lips were slack and loosing color. Sano poked her, "Oi, Meiou! Stop kidding! This isn't funny!"

His brown eyes widened to see something that he had not seen when he pulled her up.

A shuriken stuck itself on Meiou's back, making her blood run from her wound to the river, tinting the blue water with red and darkening her green kimono.

Sano checked her breathing. Not a single breath. He looked around him to see who threw the shuriken, but no one was there.

He desperately tried to wake her. But still, no use.

Finally, he did what the first thing that registered to his mind.

"OI, MINNA! TASUKETE KUDASAI!"

Sano sat on the futon, his tea untouched and his hand clasped together in earnest prayer. Kenshin sat behind his friend, watching him worriedly with violet eyes, while Kaoru placed a caring hand on Sano's shoulder. Yahiko positioned himself on the door, pressing his ear close to the wood so he could hear every sound. He had tried to comfort Sano, but he just kept ignoring everyone and praying for all his worth. It was the first time they saw Sano like this, and it made each one of them nervous.

Sano raised his head and sighed, "God, I'm going to blame myself if she dies…"

Kaoru patted his shoulder, "She's not going to. Megumi's going to do everything she can to help her."

"Kaoru-dono is right de gozaru." Kenshin said, shifting his position, "Meiou-dono will be fine… you'll see."

Kaoru looked worriedly at Sano who had once again bowed his head and has started praying. He kept on mumbling prayers, which were slightly incoherent, since the only thing she could hear was 'Please don't take her… not yet…"

She looked at Yahiko, who returned her questioning look with a negative. She sighed, "Everything will be okay, Sano."

It seemed an eternity before Megumi came out of the door, removing the cloth that prevented her hair from falling to her face. She wiped her hands on her apron, before looking at all of them.

Sano stood up immediately and rushed to Megumi, "How is she? Will she be alright?"

Megumi nodded, "She'll be fine. Her wound was deep, but fortunately, the shuriken didn't even come close to her heart or lung." She sighed, "It was only a flesh wound, but she lost a huge amount of blood."

Kenshin stood beside Sano, "Her body will be able to restore the lost blood, can it?"

"Yes, it can." Megumi said, "What she really needs now is rest and the proper foods. You'd better tell Tae and Tsubame what happened, so that they'll be able to handle her work load."

Yahiko immediately took up the offer of going to Tsubame to tell them what happened. And after lighting a small lamp to light his way, he went off.

After cleaning up their things and giving Sano some laudanum for Meiou, Megumi and Genzai-sensei left, after promising the group that they will be returning tomorrow to check up on Meiou. Kenshin and Kaoru offered to look after Meiou, but knowing their duties, Sano decided that he was the one who's going to guard her. The couple left after saying goodbye to Sano.

As soon as everyone had left, Sano opened the door to Meiou's room. Only a single lamp burned, and Sano could see Meiou's pale face on the pillow. He closed the door and made his way to her. He placed the laudanum on a table near her, and he squatted down beside her. He watched her face intently, looking for some sort of sign that she's okay. When he saw her eyelids flicker as if in some kind of dream, he sighed in relief.

He reached down underneath the blanket that covered her and lifted her hand. He placed her hand on his cheek. He whispered, "Don't worry, Meiou. Sano's here. I won't leave you. Just relax and rest. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore."

He bent his head and prayed until he fell asleep, his hand clutching hers. He slept fitfully, dreaming of a silver-haired, blue-eyed angel, not noticing the drop of tear that fell from Meiou's closed eye.


	4. Chapter 4

  
CHAPTER 4: Healing of Wounds 

The sun felt good against her skin, and being out in the open refreshed her even more. She sat there by the garden, watching Kenshin wash clothes and the children play ball with Yahiko. Kaoru had already left to teach, while Sano was still out playing dice.

Meiou waved at Suzume, who was waving at her as she caught the ball. She had to admit, the energy of the children energized her as much as her previous months of rest did. She shifted her shoulder slightly, feeling slightly itchy, since her wound has now completely healed, but the scab was still peeling. She wanted to reach out behind her to scratch it, but decided against it.

She smiled when she remembered the things that happened while she was recuperating from her wound.

Sano was so nice then. He gave her laudanum when she was in pain, sat beside her when she slept, fed her and told her stories of how the restaurant was doing or what other antics Yahiko or the others got into. He was very sweet, and when she asked Kaoru if he was always this nice, Kaoru was surprised, saying that the only person he had been so nice to was her cousin, Sayo.

Meiou was in bed for three months and had to stay away from heavy work for another two months, meaning she had a hard time with her work in the restaurant. But suddenly, Sano volunteered to help her carry the dishes and other heavy work she had to do. Tae and Tsubame were surprised at this, and when they got really curious, they decided to ask him themselves. But he only laughed and said, "To repay my tab."

Within a few more weeks, Meiou's stitches were removed. Unfortunately during that time, Doctor Genzai wasn't around and Megumi needed someone to help her. Sano volunteered almost immediately, although he kept blushing all the time. When they were done, Sano offered her a drink of green tea and a piece of pastry. Megumi wondered where he got the money, but she never had the gall to ask him.

He spent a lot of time with Meiou, and she was grateful for the company. She had a protector with her, while he had a friend with him. Both of them were happy with each other's company that other people thought of them as a couple, much to the embarrassment of Meiou.

Suzume's cry snapped her from her reverie and she stood up to pick up the little girl. She had tripped and fell on her knees, and a small gash appeared on her skin. Suzume kept on crying so Meiou took the child to her arms and carried her to the step where she was sitting earlier. Yahiko and Ayame ran to their friend worriedly.

The child's sobbing receded and Meiou tried to calm her down, "Hush now, Suzume. It's just a small wound. Hush now, shhh…"

Suzume sobbed again before saying, "Ya… Yahiko told me once th…that if you get a wound, all the food that you ate will flow from your wound."

Meiou cast an angry look at Yahiko, who immediately looked ashamed. She shook her head and said, "No, that's not true, Suzume. Your wound is very far from your stomach. What he's telling you is a lie." She knocked Yahiko lightly on his head and said, "You are to blame for making her cry. Go take her to Megumi so she can clean Suzume's wound."

Yahiko scratched his head as he said a curt 'hai' and brought Suzume to Megumi. As Meiou stood up, she felt a small tearing at her back. She felt the area to find that the scab was already coming loose.

"Do you need help with that?"

She looked behind her to see Sanosuke standing near the place where she was sitting before. She smiled and said, "I guess I could. It's beginning to itch like crazy."

Sano chuckled at bit before calling out to Kenshin, "Oi! Rorouni! Do you have a small cloth with you there?"

Kenshin straightened up and handed him a newly washed cloth. "Hai. Here you go! What are you doing with it?"

"I'm going to remove Meiou's scab. She said it's itching…"

The purple-eyed samurai smiled and pointed toward the kitchen. "If that's the case, there's a small basin in the kitchen and Megumi's scab-removing kit is in the guestroom beside Meiou's. You can take her there to remove the scab."

"Hai! Arigato." Sano walked back to her and gently propelled her towards the guest room Kenshin told him. She sat on the futon as he said, "You wait here. I'll go get that basin and some water. Try to loosen your obi enough for me to clean your back, okay?"

She tried to answer but her mouth couldn't make a sound. She just nodded as he left the room.

Sano's thoughts went whirring as he went to the kitchen to get the basin and put some water into it. He was going to see Meiou's back, and clean her wound. Is her skin as white as her arms? Is she really that frail beneath her kimono? _Are her breasts as perky as they seem?_

Sano shook his head at the thought. _Damn me,_ he thought,_ I hope nothing happens to me while I clean her wou…_

Sano's thought went to a complete stop as he saw Meiou. She had loosened her obi and kimono, and she bore her entire back to him. She held on her kimono in a modest way that it covered her front but exposed her back. The pose was entirely innocent, but it made erotic thoughts fill Sano's head faster than Kenshin's Ame-kakeryu-no-hirameki.

"Sano…? Are you okay?"

Meiou's voice woke him from his lucid imagination and he came forward and placed the basin near him. He took Megumi's kit and kneeled behind her. He took out the necessary potions and salves for her wound. When he was ready, he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If you feel a slight pain, that probably means your wound is not completely healed yet. If you feel something, be sure to let me know."

Meiou nodded as she shifted, making her silvery hair fall to his hand. The strands felt like silk to his fingers, and he slowly brushed it away from the wound. He swallowed as he dipped the washcloth and gently washed the wound.

He saw her shift a little and thinking she was in pain, he asked her, "Daijobu desu ka?"

She smiled at him, cocking her head to the side so she could see his face with one eye. "Hai… daijobu. It's just itchy, that's all."

He smiled at her as he gently began to peel of the scab on her wound. He peeled it bit by bit, making sure that he won't accidentally remove a scab that's not completely healed. He did slowly but surely, and he was relieved to find that her wound was completely healed. He smiled, "Nee, Meiou-chan. Your wound is okay now. It's completely healed."

Sano saw her cheeks bunch up in a cute smile, "Ahhh, that is good. But what else do you have to put on my wound when it's already healed?"

He held up a salve and showed it to her. She took it to her hands, but in the process, their fingers touched. Sano felt pinpricks of electricity run up his spine as his fingers touched her silky skin again.

"It's a special salve for scars. It heals the skin so there won't be a mark left on your back." He explained casually as he swallowed again. He took the cloth again and gently cleaned out the remaining peeling skin from the area around her wound.

Meiou was quiet for a moment, finally she asked, "Sano-san… how did you meet Sayo?"

She felt his hand stop on her back and warm breath being sighed. She asked worriedly, "Sano… daijobu…"

"I met her near the entrance of the cave… where your church was." He said as he continued his administering, "She and Shozo were being attacked, and I tried to help them. But she hated violence, and when I finished the fight, instead of thanking me, she slapped me." She heard him snort sarcastically, "When they left, I noticed a necklace on the ground, and I realized it was hers. I tried to return it a few times, but I always end up in trouble. I lost the necklace when I fell off a cliff (And I fell from the cliff because of that necklace) and I had to search everywhere for it. I met her and told her I lost her necklace and she got pretty mad." He stopped for a while and sighed, "I finally met the guy who took the necklace. I met him when me, Sayo and Shozo were in a trap. She was in a very bad situation then, and when I finished the battle with the guy, I had to run and try to take Sayo to the Dutch doctor." He resumed cleaning her before he said, "I tried to hurry, but some guy came out and shot us and delayed our trip. Sayo died from her sickness, while she was in my arms…"

Meiou became silent for a while, thinking at about his story, while Sano became quiet because the memories still hurt. He continued to wipe her wound absent-mindedly, not noticing that he had already cleaned it entirely.

"Itai…!"

Sano's thoughts perked up at Meiou's hiss of pain. He realized what he was doing and immediately checked her wound. It was red from the friction of the cloth, but there was no blood. He became embarrassed at what happened, and he blushed, "Go…gomen nasai. Did I hurt you?"

Meiou smiled, "Just a little, but I'm fine. I knew you were thinking deeply…"

He wiped the wound one last time, before taking the salve, "I'm sorry if I got lost back there. Some memories just can't be forgotten easily…"

"Hai… that's true…"

Sano's fingers scooped up some medicine, "This will cause your scar to tingle a little bit. Try not to scratch it, okay?"

She nodded.

He sighed and ran his fingers down the scar, smoothing the salve over the protruding flesh. He was gentle, and the actions of his fingers soothed Meiou. She smiled secretly, knowing that he was trying to make up for the pain he caused a moment ago. She sighed, "Sano-san, arigato. That feels really good."

Meiou's words brought his gaze to her and he smiled, "It will itch in a few moments. By the way, make sure that you have Jo-chan re-apply this salve everyday until the wound completely disappears."

She nodded again, "Hai…"

Sano finished applying the salve. He looked at her back, aching to touch the silky whiteness of her skin, wondering what her scent was, if it was salty from her perspiration. Finally, unable to stop himself, he leaned over and gently placed an open-mouthed kiss between her shoulder blades.

Meiou felt his lips on her back, and she blushed hotly. But as the pleasure over took the surprise, she found herself liking the sensation. She closed her eyes as she sighed.

Her sigh made Sano grow bolder, as he continued the journey of his lips from her back to her shoulder. Her neck was warm and silky, and smelled of flowers in early spring. He licked her skin and kissed her behind the ear. He cleared away the silky, silver strand of hair behind her ear and licked her there. It was slightly salty from her perspiration, and her flowery scent enveloped him. The sensation made Meiou gasp with pleasure and she moaned out his name.

"Sa… Sano…"

_This is madness_, Sano thought,_ I should stop… I should stop before things get out of hand. I should stop before I… before I…"_

Meiou heard Sano curse as his lips left her skin. He stood up abruptly and breathed deeply, "Make sure you re-apply the salve everyday…"

She remained seated, her blue eyes filled with concern and puzzlement, "Sano…"

Her gaze held him captive for a moment. It seemed to be a long time before any woman looked at him like that. With eyes so filled with concern, kindness, beauty and…

Love… 

He gritted his teeth before he turned to his heel, "I'll try to visit you tomorrow." He said slowly as he left the room and closed the door with a loud bang.

Meiou still sat there, holding the salve container, her thoughts whirring, with questions filling her head, her heart beating like crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

  
CHAPTER 5: Confusions and Questions 

Sano didn't visit the next day, or the day after that, or the day after that.

Kenshin and the others were getting confused. It wasn't like Sano not to visit the dojo. They even say that he acts like he lives in the dojo. They tried to visit him at his own house, but he was never there. Even Tae and Tsubame are worried. It seems that he had stopped coming to the restaurant. Meiou started to get worried.

Ever since he kissed her, she never forgot it. She always thought about what he did. Always wondering what would have happened if he continued to kissed her. What would happen if they…

She would often blush at her own lucid thoughts. She became absent-minded most of time. Even the people at the dojo noticed it. Finally, Kenshin consoled her.

"Meiou-dono, you shouldn't be so worried. He will be fine." Kenshin said as they sat on the porch one night.

She sighed, " I know that he can take care of himself. What I'm worried about is what he could be doing."

"You are worried out of your mind, Meiou-dono." Kenshin said as he patted her hand. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Nee, Meiou-dono… would you like to learn how to fight without using a sword? Just to keep you from being preoccupied with thoughts about Sano."

The notion was rather weird, but Meiou had to keep herself sane. She nodded as she looked at him.

"Well, we'll begin the lesson right now, if you'd like…"

She smiled as she stood up. It may not be the best way, but she had to do something to keep herself busy.

"Hai… teach me everything you know, Kenshin…"

Sano was so drunk that he kept bumping his head into walls and poles as he went home, holding a lamp that threatened to burn any moment. He kept his eyes focused, but the _sake_ was just way too powerful.

But of course, he needed the distraction. It's been a whole month since he had kissed Meiou on her neck. And every time he remembers the incident, he starts smelling flowers in bloom, wanting to touch the silky warmth of her neck, wanting to feel her silky tresses, wanting to kiss her in more than one place…

He cursed as his imagination ran wild and made him hit his head on a pole again. He tried to hit it with a fist, but his vision was so blurry he missed it by a good few inches.

"Chikuso…" he cursed as he kept walking.

Suddenly, a hard blow hit him hard on the head. He fell to the ground writhing, trying to clear his foggy vision and see who hit him. His eyes narrowed when he remembered who they were.

"Bakaero… you're the guys who tried to mug Meiou."

The leader smiled as he raised his baton, "Glad you remembered us, asparagus-head. Beat him up."

Three pairs of fists and feet descended in an unrelenting rain of pain on Sano. His head was too groggy to react, and the fact that he was lying on the ground is a big disadvantage. He coughed a great amount of blood, and he could feel his blood dripping from his nose and forehead.

He became aware of another thing… it had started raining. The cold water dripped down in heavy torrents as his assailants continued to beat him. It was kind of ironic, he thought to himself, ironic that his blood fell from his wounds and the rain was trying desperately hard to wash it away.

A flash of lightning cut the sky as the rain of punches and kicks stopped. Sano wondered what was happening, and he tried to open his eyes only to find that only his left eye opened, since his right one was swollen. Still he tried his best to open it to find out what was happening.

He was surprised to find that his attackers were now on the ground, their faces expressing that of surprise while their wide eyes stared right ahead. All three of them were unconscious, and as another lighting flash lit up the sky, he noticed a hooded figure near them. He smiled as he tried to speak, "Ken… shin… is that you… pal?"

The figure bent down near him, shook his head and said in a faint whisper, "_Sanosuke…_"

The voice was vaguely familiar, though he can't seem to remember where he heard it. He tried to reach out for the stranger, but the cold and pain from his recent beating made it hard for him to stay awake, "Anata… wa… desu ka?"

The figure touched his forehead and traveled down to his cheek. It felt like a warm piece of silk just touched him. "_Sleep now, Sanosuke…_" the stranger said, "_You will have all your questions answered… but also remember to answer the questions of your own heart…_"He could see the stranger's smile as he said, "_ Sleep now, dear Sano…_"

Sano tried hard to stay awake, but the stranger's soothing voice and fatigue made him sleepy. He caught the smell of spring flowers and he whispered, "Me… Meiou…"

Meiou watched as Sano's head fell and he drifted off into sleep. For a moment there, she got nervous. She thought that Sano had recognized her. She was relieved to find out that he was only hallucinating. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and looped his arm around her to support his weight. She gazed accusingly at the crooks around her feet and started down the road to Sano's apartment.

She laid him down gently on the futon, making sure that he was still resting. She took a small bag of medicines from her cloak and gently administered Sano's wounds. He kept furrowing his brows from the pain, but he didn't wake. She bandaged him carefully, and when she finished, she covered him with a blanket. His color was much better, and some of his bruises were starting to get a little blue.

She smiled as she bent down and kissed him, her tongue tracing the curves of his lower lip, and pushing it to the point that the tip of her tongue touched his teeth. He groaned in his sleep, and Meiou stopped. She had to. She knew that he wasn't quite ready to find out about her.

She kissed him lightly on the cheek and whispered to his ear, "_Remember Sano… You will have all your questions answered… but also remember to answer the questions of your own heart… good bye…"_

Meiou stood up and walked to the door, smiling lovingly at Sano, before leaving his apartment and closing the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: A Heart in Anguish 

"Meiou!"

Sano' sat up from his futon, his face dripping with perspiration. As he breathed deeply, he felt pain knife through his side. He touched the area to find himself bandaged and gauzed. Some areas of his body were bruised, and he felt a slight tingle on his lip, where the skin had broken.

He groaned. His body felt like lead and his head was aching terribly from his hangover. He tried to remember what had happened the night before. His brows furrowed as he tried to remember.

"_Remember Sano… You will have all your questions answered… but also remember to answer the questions of your own heart… good bye…"_

His eyes opened up suddenly. He remembered now. Those thugs who attacked Meiou attacked him. And then something… _someone…_ saved him. But who…?

"Sanosuke!"

He turned towards the door to see a shadow. It looked like it belonged to…

"Rorouni…"

Kenshin pushed his door open and gazed down at him, and a puzzled look came to his face. "Oro… Sano-san? What happened to you?"

Sano touched the wound on his lip and he winced, "Got into a brawl…"

The swordsman clicked his tongue as he kneeled down in front of him and opened a package of food for him. "Hmmm… didn't we warn you that too much dice and sake can cause you harm? You're so bull-headed…"

"Shut up…" Sano cursed as he looked down at the food in front of him. "Who cooked this?"

Kenshin smiled as he pushed the food towards him. "Daijobu de gozaru. It's not Kaoru-dono's cooking, it's Meiou's." Sano nodded as he took the food and started eating. Kenshin sighed as he added, "She said something about the last thing she's ever going to make for us…"

Sano looked up at him, His mouth still full of rice, "Nani?"

"That's the last meal she's made for us." Kenshin said as he lowered his head, "She's going to leave… this afternoon."

Sano's hand stopped his movement and he stared blankly at his purple-eyed friend. He put down his food and asked, "Doko Meiou-san desu ka?"

"At the Shrine Of Eternal Forests, praying for good weather, she's heading for Shimabara… Oro! Sano? What are you…?" Kenshin asked but it was already too late. Sano had left with his jacket and had closed the door of his apartment behind him. Kenshin sighed.

"You young people just can't contain your emotions sometimes, can you?"

Meiou stood up from where she was had just finished praying to God. She put up a picture of Mary on the stand, covering the figure of Buddha, and she gazed lovingly at it. She had sketched it and made it look like Sayo, and she smiled even more as she remembered her cousin. She whispered, "Don't worry, Sayo. I'll be visiting your grave soon, okay? Wait for me there…"

"I'm coming with you."

Meiou turned to see Sano standing by the door of the shrine, closing the door as he stepped towards her. She turned away from him, "What are you doing here?"

Sano watched her from behind, watching her hair frame her lovely face. He wanted to reach out to her, to feel her like he had felt before. He wanted to show her the truth, show her what he really feels… but there are so many things needed to be explained… words needed to be said… before he would do anything. She needed to know the truth… before it comes to the point that he has to remove that blue ninja sit she's wearing.

She heard Sano snort from behind her, "Do you think I wouldn't realized that it was you who saved me last night?" He sighed, " I wanted to thank you. You saved my life. But I was wondering how…"

"You were always away. You didn't visit us for a month… after… what happened." She swallowed, "I was worried out of my mind about you. I couldn't help but thinking that you were in trouble somewhere… that you were…" She shook her head as the dreadful thoughts entered her head; "Anyway, I had to keep myself sane. I was already loosing my head. Kenshin asked me if I wanted to learn martial arts to save myself and …you, just in case trouble comes." She embraced herself as she scoffed, "Came in handy, didn't it?"

She heard Sano laugh as he said, "Hai. Soo desu ka. It did come in handy." Sano scratched his head as he added, "But I was thinking that you'd like to switch teachers, ya know. Kenshin's really into swords and… if you'd like, I can teach you my Futai No Kawami…"

"Are you saying that you want me to stay…?"

There was an awkward silence before Sano answered, "Hai. I want you to stay…"

"That's another reason why I have to leave."

Sano looked up at her to see that she was angry, but also sad as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She had snatched up the picture on the altar and had stuffed it into her suit. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a boat to catch."

"I won't let you leave… not yet." Sano said as he blocked the door.

Meiou gritted her teeth as she got into a fighting stance, "Get out of the way, Sano."

Sano looked at her again, watching her intently, waiting for her to make her move. He couldn't help but stare at her face again, and he smiled tenderly at her. "You want make a deal, Meiou?"

Meiou yelled as she launched her attack. She punched him, but he moved away with ease and caught her fist. "I say we make a deal." Sano smirked as Meiou's look got darker, "If I fight you and you win, you'll go back to Shimabara. But if I win…" Sano released her fist and got into his fighting stance, "You'll stay here and become my wife. Is that a deal?"

Meiou's eyes widened as she yelled again and launched a series of punch and kicks that Sano sidestepped with ease. As Meiou stopped to gasp for breath, Sano dusted his trousers and smirked again, "I guess that's a deal."

Meiou's look softened as she straightened up and just looked at him. She raised a palm and said, "Iku a yo…"

Sano was surprised at her reaction but instead came and started releasing a series of attacks. It seems that Meiou had learned a lot from Kenshin, because she avoided all his attacks in a swirl of flowery scents and silver hair. He kept attacking her, until she backed out into a wall. Sano smirked at the chance and aimed a powerful blow at her direction, "Gotcha!"

Whoosh! Instead of hitting Meiou, he was surprised to hit the wooden wall. His fist had splintered it to a thousand pieces. And on his fist were a pair of feet. 

"What the…!"

Meiou gracefully stepped along Sano's arm, her toes balancing her as she carefully launched her attack. She swiftly walked down his arm as she bent her knee forward. And with an unexpected burst of speed and agility, she made a graceful somersault, her foot hitting Sanosuke right on the chest and chin, knocking the wind out his lungs and flipping him backwards to the floor.

He landed with a thud to the floor as Meiou landed gracefully to the floor, looking disdainfully at him. He gasped, "Where'd… you learn… to do… that!"

"In China." Meiou answered, "I already watched the Chinese martial arts, but I didn't have the flexibility to do it. Kenshin helped me to achieve the flexible body I need to launch that specific attack." She frowned as she said, "I win, Sanosuke."

Sanosuke hid his face with his hair and soon started laughing, "Nope, it's not over yet, Meiou."

Meiou's brows furrowed as she wondered about Sano's words. Suddenly, she felt like she couldn't move her legs. She collapsed to the floor, her legs giving away. She gasped when she noticed that she was completely paralyzed. "You paralyzed me!" She managed to say before falling to her side to the floor. She looked at him loathingly as he staggered to stand up.

Sano tried to stand, but he couldn't breathe, so he just crawled his way to Meiou. She was lying on her side, and Sano pushed her so she now lay on her back. He shifted his position so he was on top of her. He drew his other hand and scolded her mockingly, "You know, you really had a great technique. Too bad you haven't heard of acupuncture." He smiled, "I learned it from Shozo."

Meiou's blue eyes flared up as he reached down and pushed a strand of her hair from her face. Then he whispered, "Now, I win."

Her blue eyes almost immediately filled with tears. She tried to draw her head away to prevent Sano from seeing her crying. But since she was paralyzed, she couldn't. She just sobbed and let the tears fall from her eyes.

Seeing her cry made Sano's heart break. He touched her face and gathered one of her tears to his fingers. "Nande namida… Meiou-san?"

More tears continued to fall as she said, " I don't want to stay here. I don't want to see you away from us because of me… because you hate me."

His gazed softened and he used his other hand to draw her close to him, "Iie, Meiou-san. I didn't hate you…"

"You were always away." Meiou sobbed, her chest heaving under him, "You… you left, promising to return, but you never did. I would look for you everywhere, but you never around. I began to imagine the worse… I began to imagine that you were wounded… or… or… dead!" Her last word brought more tears to her eyes and more heart wrenching sobs.

Sano's own heart broke as she sobbed and he held her close, "Meiou…"

"I didn't want to lose you…" Meiou whispered, "I lost my cousins, my friends, my entire family. I have no one… and when you got mad at me that day, I couldn't help it. I wanted to leave so much. I want to forget everything that had happened here. Everything… because I know that I don't have anyone here. "

"Iie… you do have something here." Sano said as he raised his face to hers, "You have me… Meiou…"

She tried to speak, but as she opened her mouth, Sano's lips descended on her. He pushed his tongue into her, tasting her. She replied with great earnest, her own mouth wanting to explore him. He had pulled her closer to his body using both of his arms, and Meiou felt his entire muscled body and felt that she was in heaven. She was aware of him… of his scent, of his body, of his warmth. She moaned out his name as he continued to kiss her.

Sano was known as stoic, but at that moment, he felt like melted butter. Her body molded to his, and he felt every soft curve of her body. His arms tightened around her in their own accord, bring her body closer to his and bringing him into the edge of insanity. The flowery scent he had always smelled around her was now stronger… more potent. He gasped as he drew away, feeling his desire already swelling up.

"Meiou…" he whispered, "I can't… I'm not a saint…"

She knew what he meant. She could feel something poking at the inside of her thighs. She blushed at the thought of what it was and she said to Sano, "If you do something I do not like, I will personally kick your butt."

Her words sort of embarrassed Sano. He thought she was ready but it seemed like she wasn't. He started to get off her when she started laughing. His brows furrowed, "Nani?"

Meiou smiled and said, "I said, 'If you do something I do not like'. Don't you know what that means! Baka!"

Sano looked at her curiously before finding out her hidden meaning. He laughed, "Ahhh! Atashi no baka!" Meiou also laughed as Sano came down on top of her again.

But Meiou stopped him suddenly, "Matte kudasai, Sano."

"Nani?"

Meiou's brows knit as she said, "I need to ask some questions."

Sano's eyebrows went up in a question, "What sort of questions?"

"First you must tell me where have you been all this time."

Sano eased himself off Meiou for a moment, "Well, to tell you the truth, I was in Shimabara, visiting Sayo's grave. See, at that time, I was sort of debating who I loved most…"

Meiou's face burned as he said those words.

"I knew then that I already loved you, but I still couldn't tell since… well, I was in love with your cousin. But when I got there, that's when I realized the truth that I was in love with you. In a way, I visited her to tell her that and to say goodbye." He snorted as he added, "Although most people thought it would be insane to say goodbye to a dead person's grave."

Meiou's face burned as she replied, "Atashi… atashi… aishiteru, Sano-san."

Sano kissed her neck, "Aishiteru, Meiou." He raised his head as he asked, "What's the second one?"

Meiou smiled devilishly as she said, "How do you expect me to show how much I love you if I can't move!"

Sano laughed again as he pushed a certain point on Meiou's neck, enabling her to move. No sooner has she felt her muscles coming back to life that she embraced him and kissed him with unabashed passion. She whispered, "Sanosuke…"

As Meiou said his name, he knew that he must do something. He drew her close and loosened her obi, and laying her down on the floor, sent her to the place she was longing for…

Outside, the dark clouds continued to swirl around the sky, as the lonely purple-eyed Rorouni went home with a confused expression.


	7. Chapter 7

**EPILOGUE: Suteki No Mirai (Beautiful Future)**

"Kenshin no baka!"

Sano hid the smirk he had on underneath his palm. Unfortunately, the situation was too hilarious not to laugh at, and he ended up bursting up laughing. Yahiko joined in the laughter as he sat beside Sano.

They had just finished dinner and were relaxing on the porch. Kenshin had gone fishing after dinner for breakfast tomorrow, but he came home empty handed. Kaoru got pretty mad at this, so she chased the samurai with a bokken.

"Minna? What's going on?"

Sano stood up at the familiar voice to see his silver-haired, blue-eyed wife carrying a baby girl with a brown-eyed boy clinging to her. The child was eating some _ame_ and was looking with admiration at him and he smiled.

"Souzo!" Sano hollered as the child ran to his father's arms. He tickled his son as the child laughed in obvious delight as his wife watched him. After twirling the child around a couple of times, he carried him on his arm and turned to his wife, "Meiou, you're still beautiful…"

Meiou raised herself up and kissed him lightly on the lips, "You say that as if it's a bad thing…"

Sano smiled at her as he patted and played with his son. Meiou smiled as a flash of memories came to her mind.

After that fateful fight at the temple, Sano had married Meiou in the Christian Church. He decided that the only way he could legally marry her in only one religion. And since he knew that Meiou would never switch religions, he decided to switch for her.

They were married two months since the incident at the shrine, and seven more months after that, their son, Souzo Akari Sagara, was born. He was very healthy baby, and both of his parents were very proud of him, he was a very smart boy, who at the age of two was already showing signs of being a wonderful swordsman.

A few months after Souzo's second birthday, Sano and Meiou went to another honeymoon to Shimabara, where they visited Sayo's grave and conceived their second child. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl a few weeks ago, and had just recently been released from Genzai-sensei's clinic. She hasn't named the baby yet, but she now has the chance to tell them.

"MEIOU!"

Kaoru and Yahiko ran towards the couple with Kenshin smiling behind him. Kaoru had taken the child in her arms, much to the relief of Meiou, as she was beginning to feel slightly tired from holding her baby. She sat down on the porch as she watched Kaoru and Yahiko play with the girl.

"So… what's her name going to be?"

Meiou smiled at Kenshin, and turned to Sano who seemed to be interested in what she was going to say.

"I'm… I've decided to name her…Sayo Shiro." Meiou said as she raised her eyes to her husband, "That's what I always wanted to name her… in memory of her aunt…"

Sano thought for a moment, "…Sayo Shiro Sagara. It's a good name…" He smiled down at his wife before bending over and kissing her lovingly, "I like that name."

Meiou was very happy at what her husband said, and gave him a passionate kiss as a thank you. Kenshin merely smiled at them, as Kaoru and Yahiko began entertaining the baby and has started calling her 'Sayo-chan'.

Sano smiled at his wife, "I couldn't have asked for a better name for our daughter…"

Meiou smiled at him and said, "Thank you for agreeing with me about the name."

"Do itashimashite…"

"MEIOU! SANOSUKE!"

All of them turned to Megumi, who came to them in an excited near run, holding what looked like a letter in her hand. She stopped short in front of them and said, "Minna, I have a letter from Shogo and Shozo!"

All of them gasped in delight as Meiou took the letters in her hand and slowly unraveled it. She read it quietly first, until Yahiko shouted, "Read it for us, Meiou."

She nodded as she began to read.

_Dear Meiou and everyone in Kyoto,_

_I am very pleased and thankful for the letter you all have sent me. I am missing Japan and Shimabara, and your letters have given me joy once again. We owe you all so much._

_It is good to see that you are finally married, cousin Meiou. Although I apologize deeply for not being able to be the one to give you away, I wish you the best in life and complete happiness with Sanosuke. I am sure that is what Sayo would want me to say… and I am very sure that she was there, during your ceremony of matrimony. I am very proud of you, cousin._

_I received the wood print picture of my nephew and niece. They look like young angels, and Sayo looks like her deceased aunt. I am thankful you have named your child after her. She would truly be honored._

_We are doing pretty well here in Holland, and everyone is very happy. The gaijins have a great belief in God, and every one of us is starting to follow them in their faith in God. Here, no one is judged by his or her religion, and for that reason alone, we are quite thankful. The children are very excited here during the winter months, as the foreign children began teaching them how to make 'Suno-mansu'. I just wish you were here to see it with us; your family would truly be delighted at the sight._

_Cousin, I have a favor to ask of you… it is too much of a favor, and I wouldn't mind if you refuse. I was wondering if maybe you could someday come here to Holland and visit us. Also, I would like to carry my nephew and niece in my arms. We would welcome you all, and we even agreed to make a nice 'paruti' if you come. But I would understand if you couldn't come._

_I will finish my letter here. I hope to hear from you again soon. Please think about my request. I wish you the best in life, cousin. _

_Your loving cousin,_

_Amakusa Shogo_

_My dearest friends, Sanosuke and Meiou,_

_It is good to hear from you again! I have missed you all very much! I am very thankful that you have given us news about Shimabara… I was already very worried about some of our followers that were left there._

_So, Sagara Sanosuke was finally married… to my mistress' cousin, no less! What surprising news! I wish you the best, Sano. You should be proud to have married a fine lady. I'm sure my Lady Magdalia would truly be happy. As for you, Meiou… I should warn you! Be wary of Sano! He is quite a fighter, and he has learned quite a lot from just fighting with me. I hope that you won't lose to him._

_Lord Shogo has shown me a picture of your children, and I agree with the master when he said they looked like angels. They are such beautiful children, Meiou, and I hope that they become good Christians and follow the teachings of God as they grow older._

_Lord Shogo has also told me of his invitation for you to come here. I really hope you would! I would like to announce to you that I am currently engaged with a woman, and I would be honored if both of you will come to our wedding. The Polish Consulate has agreed to provide us for our wedding, which is a great delight to my fiancée. I am convincing Lord Shogo to be married at the same day as us, as he is currently in love with a Polish woman. I hope I'll be able to convince him, that way we'll have a double wedding! I really do hope you can all visit us…_

_There is still so much I wish to tell all of you, but I guess it will have to wait. I really hope you could all come visit us, so we can have a celebration in your honor. Until then, God bless you all!_

_Missing you all, _

_Your servant, Shozo_

Meiou folded the letter neatly, as she smiled and looked up at her husband. Sano was smiling also, while his son cuddled at his neck. The rest of the gang, who were all listening attentively, also smiled. Kenshin leaned back and smiled, "It is good to hear that they are all doing well."

Kaoru smiled as she tickled Sayo under her chin, "Yes, who would've thought that the both of them could be married at a foreign country."

Yahiko sighed, "I just wish we could really visit them…"

Megumi got a look of devilment as she said, "Speaking of getting married… When are you two getting married, Kenshin? I'm sure Kaoru is getting tired of waiting. Look! Even Sano got married before you!"

Kaoru turned beet red as Kenshin sweat-dropped and said, "Orooo…" Yahiko merely snorted and said, "I don't know if Kenshin would want to get married to a BUSU!"

Kaoru forgot her embarrassment as she hollered, "Well, I don't think Tsubame would want to get married to someone named YAHIKO-CHAN!"

"NANI!"

Kaoru gave Sayo back to Meiou as she smiled, "Sayo's asleep now, Meiou. I think you should take her to bed. And Souzo's way past his bedtime."

At her words, Yahiko chortled again, "Yeah! Before they wake up looking at a BAKEMONO!"

The two began their routine fight as Megumi and Kenshin laughed at them. Meiou carried her child into her arms to a nearby room as her husband followed her.

She laid her little Sayo down the futon as Sano did the same to a now sleeping Suozo. She kissed her children on their forehead saying, "Oyasumi nasai, Sayo… Souzo…"

Megumi appeared then, and knowing her role, sat down close to the children and began reading a book. She nodded to Sano and Meiou, who smiled as they left the room to the garden. She knew they still had so much to talk about.

In the garden, Meiou raised a hand and pushed a strand of hair away from her face. She looked at the moon and said, "Suteki da ne…"

Sano wasn't looking at the moon, but at his wife, whom he missed after being hospitalized for nearly two weeks. He looked at her as intense as he did the first time he admired her beauty. He watched as the wind played with her silver locks, the moon making her ocean blue eyes glitter with unspeakable beauty. He reached out and touched her cheek, loving the feel of her warm, silky skin. "Hai…" he murmured, "Suteki desu…"

Meiou looked at him, her face turning pink from his compliment. She looked down shyly at the ground and said, "Have you gotten a job already?"

He smiled as he drew her close to his arms and embraced his face into her hair, "Daijobu, I already have a job. I got a job as a tactician in Army, and I was allowed to consult with Kenshin if ever I don't know what to do. You don't have to worry." He nuzzled her neck, making her breathe deeply and sigh out loud, "I missed you, Meiou."

Meiou drew away from him a little, and looking up at him, ran a hand through his unruly brown locks as she said, "I missed you, too, Sano."

Sano smiled as he bent down and kissed her passionately, remembering their past and knowing that she was the woman he had totally fallen head over heels in love with.

He drew away from her reluctantly and putting an arm around her, drew her close to him as they walked back to their children's room.

Meanwhile, a _tennin _named Sayo Amakusa watched them from the sky, and she smiled at them, and with a wave of her hand, sprinkled them both with her blessings of happiness that she knew they both deserve.

OWARI (END)


End file.
